Juego de Traiciones
by Luna duSoleil
Summary: Un terrible dia, deja como consecuencia que las vida de los Hernamos Himura cambien drasticamente, pero puede que al final no todo fuera para desgracia. MA, KK y SM


**

* * *

**

**Juego de Traiciones**

**Prologo**

**

* * *

**

Esta es una historia que se ocurrió de pronto, y aunque se que no debería de empezarla, sin avanzar en la otra, me daba tantas vueltas en la cabeza que por fin decidí subirla, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: RK no me pertenece, como asi sus personajes.

Hola, a los que leen la Magia de tu amor, me disculpo, les prometo que actualizare pronto!.

_**Prologo**_

La luz de la luna llena se filtraba por cada recóndito lugar de Tokio, las calles estaban solitarias, cubiertas por el intenso color blanco de la nieve y cargadas de un reconfortante silencio, el mismo silencio del que se colman las calles en época de invierno, faltaba ya poco menos de un mes para las fiestas. Nada rompía el hermoso paisaje que presentaba Tokio esa noche, nada, excepto el ruido de unas sirenas que atravesaban a gran velocidad la ciudad de Tokio.

Eran dos ambulancias las que atravesaban con una rapidez impresionante la ciudad, detrás de estos, dos carros viajaban a igual velocidad tratando de asemejar a los dos vehículos que iban delante, saltándose altos cuando estos lo hacían y obviando los semáforos cuando las ambulancias lo hacían, por lo que cuando las ambulancias redujeron la velocidad para entrar al Hospital, estos se detuvieron al frente, uno era un BMW Z4 color negro, del que el conductor se bajo corriendo del carro sin importarlo cerrarlo ni del que estuviese mal parqueado, era joven y tenía la costosa camisa blanca parcialmente llena de sangre, cosa que parecía no importarle… o no se había dado cuenta; del mismo modo, los ocupantes de un Lexus SC plateado-una pareja rondando los cincuentas- se bajaron presurosos y se dirigían a la entrada cuando el joven se les unió, no hubo reproches, ni preguntas, ni lagrimas…nada, solo entraron al área de emergencias para observar que bajaban de una de las ambulancias, a un hombre de cabellos rojos que perdía sangre estrepitosamente a pesar de los esfuerzos de los paramédicos, al ver el estado del hombre, a los tres se les fue el poco color que les quedaba en el rostro, y de no haber sido por el hombre mayor la única mujer del grupo había ido a para al suelo.

El hombre pudo haber detenido la caída, pero no el grito angustioso que salió del fondo del alma de la mujer.

- ¡Dios Mío!

/-7/-7/-7/-7/-7

Tenía un dolor lacerante que parecía ir desde la punta del pie hasta las puntas de su cabello, cosa que era imposible, pero que parecía ser cierto por el dolor que lo atenaza en esos momentos. Había un sonido que le molestaba de sobremanera, y algo en lo recóndito de su mente le decía que era una sirena, sirenas de ambulancia específicamente, no podía abrir los ojos, parecía que el solo tratarlo le mermaba las pocas fuerzas que poseía, sin embargo cuando el movimiento se detuvo y sintió que lo movían, el grito de una mujer, a quien reconoció le dio fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos.

- Dios, mi hijo- volvió a repetir la mujer esta vez más cerca, no podía mover la cabeza el solo mantener los ojos entreabiertos le requería todas sus energías, pero no fue necesario, mientras lo introducían al hospital, dentro de su campo de vista apareció de pronto la cara de una mujer a quien conocía muy bien.

- Ma..ma- balbuceo, el dolor lo llamaba a la inconciencia, pero antes necesitaba saber.

- Tranquilo hijo- le decía entre lágrimas la mujer, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y trataba de no estorbar entre los enfermeros y doctores que lo atendían.

- Qquee.. passo- logro decir. Vio que la mirada de su madre se enturbiaba y sombras de dolor, cólera e incomprensión pasaban por ellos.

- No recuerdas nada?- oyó que le decía desde lejos, iba a negar cuando el grito de una mujer lo interrumpió, el corazón se le encogió, conocía esa voz, conocía ese llanto, trato de incorporarse pero lo único que logró fue que su respiración se agitara y que uno de los doctores apartara a su madre para revisarle y ordenarle que se tranquilizara.

- No puede darse el lujo de agitarse- le ordenaba el doctor, mientras el seguía escuchando el grito, aunque no sabía si era real o seguía oyendo el eco del grito que había escuchado.

- Mam... escu..che grit...- la respiración se le agitó y sintió como la inconciencia le llamaba, en la habitación el sonido de un pitido alerto a los doctores que estaban perdiendo al paciente. La mujer y el hombre que la acompañaba -que acababa de entrar a la sala- sintieron que el alma se les iba a los pies, vieron como los enfermeros traían el equipo de resucitación y las descargas sacudían una y otra vez el cuerpo del joven herido, hasta que alguien gritó pulso, y como si de una orden se tratase, en medio de las exigencias de los doctores el herido fue transferido. Un doctor se acerco a ellos con paso tranquilo, cosa que contrastaba con la bata y los guantes llena de sangre, y aunque se arrancó ambas piezas para botarlas antes de reunirse con ellos del todo, la pareja estaba segura que la imagen del doctor cubierto con la sangre de su hijo acercándose a ellos iba a atormentarlos por mucho tiempo.

- Señores Himura?- preguntó, aunque la pregunta parecía obvia, las lágrimas que corrían por la cara de la mujer no lo contradecían y aunque el hombre presentaba una quietud asombrosa, ninguna educación recibida podría ocultar la palidez que tenía en la cara.

- Como esta mi hijo- preguntó la mujer después de asentirle al doctor. Este les indicó que lo siguieran y se dirigieron por un corredor, para entrar en una pequeña sala.

- ¿Sobrevivirá?- fue la pregunta del hombre, y aunque la mujer dejo salir más lagrimas y un gemido, el doctor vio que el señor Himura no se movió ni un centímetro para consolarla, aunque si hubiese visto bien, hubiera visto como le acarició con cariño los dedos unos momentos cuando le ayudó a sentarse, algo insignificante para otros ojos, pero para Tokio Himura significada mucho.

- EL joven Himura recibió tres tiros de bala, una le dio en el brazo derecho a la altura del hombro, otra le dio en el vientre pero no le dio a ningún órgano vital, sin embargo, la tercera bala le dio en una arteria principal, lo que causó que le colapsaran los pulmones, y la pérdida de sangre…- el doctor movió la cabeza todavía incrédulo, el joven había perdido tal cantidad de sangre que fueron necesarias casi 7 unidades de sangre mientras lo atendían, y uno de los paramédico que lo trajo dijo que tuvieron que dejarlo inconsciente para poderlo separar del cuerpo de la mujer, nadie en ese hospital sabía muy bien que era lo que había pasado; hasta esa tarde Kenshin Himura, siempre fue un modelo a seguir, el tipo de joven que todos los padres usaban para comparar, personalmente el no lo conocía, pero tanto las revistas empresariales, económicas y de negocios, como las de chismes, lo catalogaban como una imagen a seguir, pero lo que había pasado… La entrada de un joven de cabellos lacios castaños interrumpieron los pensamientos del doctor, detrás de él, vio entrar a su colega el Doctor Wong, que según tenía entendido estaba atendiendo a la persona que encontraron con él.

- Como… est- preguntó la mujer al joven que entró, pero no podía seguir, Tokio Himura, había tenido suficiente para sus nervios, decidió esperar a que le contestaran y se relajo contra el cuerpo de su esposo que la recibio con los brazos abiertos

- Esta estable- respondió por el joven el doctor mientras se sentaba cerca de la pareja mayor y los veía a los ojos, la información que tenía que darles no era grata- pero será mejor que nos sentemos todos y hablemos tranquilamente- dijo mirando al joven, ya había hecho una escena y había tenido que desalojarlo de la sala mientras atendían a la mujer, cualquiera que no lo hubiese visto jamás podría decir que ese joven fuera propenso a los enfados, pero la verdad era que lo entendía, si a su esposa le hubiesen hecho algo parecido a lo que le hicieron a esa mujer… sacudió la cabeza mientras veía retirarse al doctor Li con la excusa de tener que ver más pacientes, suspiró y se propuso a explicar la condición de la joven a los presentes.

/-7/-7/-7/-7/-7

Sentía que la oscuridad lo envolvía por momentos, momentos que agradecía por que el dolor era casi insoportable, sabía que estaba en un hospital, pero su memoria estaba confusa, recordaba estar hablando con su hermana antes de llegar a casa, pero lo demás...

Sintió cerca suyo unos movimientos y juntó las energías para abrir los ojos, tal como esperaba su madre estaba sentada en una silla a la par de la cama, pero su padre no se veía por ningún lado, al mover la cabeza llamó la atención de madre que dormitaba en la silla.

- ¿Ken cariño, estas bien?- le preguntó en seguida, iba a responderle pero se dio cuenta que tenia un tuvo en la boca, por lo que no pudo hacerlo.

- Perdona hijo, tienes razón, no hables- le dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- estábamos desesperados por que no despertabas... o por Dios Ken¿que fue lo que sucedió?.- Bueno ahí estaba la pregunta del millón.

"_Que rayos fue lo que __sucedio" _

**Fin del prologo**

**HOlis**:

SE que no deberia subir esta historia sin avanzar mas en la otra, pero la tenia dando vualtas y vueltas en la cabeza y no pude evitarlo, va a ser un trama enredado, y me tiene algo inquieta que voy a poner ciertas cosas, no se... raras no, simplemente va a ser algo violentas, pero asi se formo en mi cabecita y asi la dejo.

Aviso que no se nada de terminos de medicina, asi que perdonenme si cometo horrores en la historia, aunque prometo investigar y documentar lo mejor que pueda. Voy a usar tambien algo de terminologia juridica para ciertos chaps- ahhh estoy dando pistas- pero prometo no ser muy tecnica en esto.

Espero que les guste, pronto subo el otro chap, que les prometo va a ser mas largo.

Besos

Laura


End file.
